User blog:Error404:NameNotfound/OMG BEST RP EVAR
I'm aware its long. Randomzsunfish's character was Sluggy. ATTN ANIMATORS AND BETTER ARTISTS THAN ME: Plz do some art or.. *Shudders with excitement* ...animate this. Minecraftman1233 *1MysteriousEnigma *Deadlydark *Joshuakrasinski *TotalDramaCourtneyFan1999 *XMC-Grim-Reaperx =Private Messages= *Joshuakrasinski *12:10 Minecraftman1233 hi *:\ *Welcome to Happy Tree Town *Joshuakrasinski has joined Happy Tree Town. *12:19 Joshuakrasinski hello *12:20 Minecraftman1233 Hi *12:20 Joshuakrasinski you like my new icon? *12:21 Minecraftman1233 Let me get better look.... *Iz Goot *I like it. *12:23 Joshuakrasinski it's secret squirrel my favorite cartoon *12:23 Minecraftman1233 I use to like it too. *1MysteriousEnigma has joined Happy Tree Town. *12:24 1MysteriousEnigma I'm back in the A-town, homie *12:24 Minecraftman1233 Hi *Listening To AVENGED SEVENFOLD! *12:25 1MysteriousEnigma Turn up *12:26 Minecraftman1233 Is as high as posible. *12:26 1MysteriousEnigma Sweag *12:26 Minecraftman1233 I can't hear myself think. *12:27 1MysteriousEnigma XD *12:27 Minecraftman1233 Headphones on, Ima gonna go deaf. *12:27 Joshuakrasinski oh my *The Winged Wolf has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. *12:28 Minecraftman1233 AND THATS THE WAY I LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Headbangs* *12:28 1MysteriousEnigma Yass *12:29 Minecraftman1233 Did you see my new character, Wraith? *12:29 1MysteriousEnigma Yup *12:29 Minecraftman1233 you like? *12:29 1MysteriousEnigma I like em doe *12:30 Minecraftman1233 I liked drawing him way too much. *I might be the anti-christ *Maybe. *12:30 1MysteriousEnigma Is that a bad thing? *:D *OH, I missed it XD *Scratch that *12:51 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:what a jackass. *12:52 1MysteriousEnigma *they hide in the car* *12:52 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *Reappears near rug* *Wraith: Go Free.... *A glow comes off the rug, than disappears* *12:53 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:damn my rug! *12:53 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky: *starts the engine* *12:54 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *Disappears* *First: Drive dammit! *12:54 1MysteriousEnigma Wait, will there be a fight scene? >:D *Perky: Yeah, bro! *12:54 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:I'm comeing bitches! *12:54 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky v Okay, here we go! *he drives off* *12:55 Minecraftman1233 Wasn't Wraith ripping Hardwork in half enough? XD *12:55 1MysteriousEnigma Dat v doe XD *NOPE >:D *12:56 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *Appears in front of the car as good Wraith* *12:56 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:takels wraith *12:56 1MysteriousEnigma Perky: OH, SH!T *12:56 Minecraftman1233 First: Ahh fuck! *12:56 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky: LOOK OUT, YPU'LL GET HIT!! *You'll XD *12:57 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *the car goes through him* *Wraith:*He is unscathed* *12:58 1MysteriousEnigma Both: Whoa *they turn back*...the f*ck? *12:58 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul to wriath:so what now? *12:58 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: Bother me not, Imp. *12:59 Joshuakrasinski *we see swings come in* swings: hey guy *12:59 1MysteriousEnigma Perky: *jerks the wheel* KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!! *12:59 Minecraftman1233 First: FUCK THAT ONE"S REAL!! *12:59 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:come on fucker you killed me. *1:00 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: Go to whatever afterlife you believe in. *1:00 1MysteriousEnigma *they drift around Swings and stop on the edge of a bridge* *1:00 Joshuakrasinski swings: phew *1:00 Minecraftman1233 First: MORON! *First: *Flips off Swings* *1:01 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul :I aint going to hell yet *1:01 1MysteriousEnigma Perky: We might die...YOU IDIOT *Quirky: You don't need to worry, see this button? *he pushes it* Eject *1:01 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: Fine, I will destroy you. *Attacks Hardwork's soul* *1:02 1MysteriousEnigma *They fly out of the car* *1:02 Minecraftman1233 First: You got parachutes, right? *1:02 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky: No, but we have something better *1:03 Happywheels321 Hardworks soul:ghost violence! *1:03 Minecraftman1233 First: What? *1:03 1MysteriousEnigma Perky: We've practiced a routine where we can spin like a propeller *1:03 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *Finishes off Hardwork's soul* *1:03 Joshuakrasinski swings: so now what? *1:03 Minecraftman1233 First: Welp, we're dead. *1:04 Joshuakrasinski swings: crap *1:04 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky: *takes Perky by the arms and they start to spin* This'll work, take my hand *1:04 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: *Stops them falling* *1:04 Happywheels321 Hardworks corpse jolts back up*HA I believe in reincarnation bitch! *1:04 1MysteriousEnigma Perky: Or nah... *1:05 Minecraftman1233 Wraith: 8Sets them on the ground* *1:05 Joshuakrasinski swings: ahh zombie!! *attacks hardworks corpse* *1:05 1MysteriousEnigma Quirky and Perky are trained acrobats :) *1:28 1MysteriousEnigma Brotis: We haven't attached you, mate *Yup >:D *1:28 Happywheels321 Hardwork well that's enough crazy for today (attacks swings) *1:29 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Attacks Hardwork* I never got to finish you, mortal! *1:29 1MysteriousEnigma Is evil Wraith tangible? *1:30 Happywheels321 Hardwork well that's where your wrong I'm immortal! *1:30 Minecraftman1233 Yeah. *1:30 Joshuakrasinski swings: ahhhh! *1:30 Happywheels321 Wish imortalish *1:30 1MysteriousEnigma Brotis: *rams into evil Wraith* KNOCK IT OFF *1:31 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: I'll kill you, mortal or no. *Picks up and throws Brotis* *(The is also ally strong) >:) *1:32 Joshuakrasinski swings: *does a cheat code into the controller* *1:32 Minecraftman1233 *M a g i c ally *1:32 Happywheels321 Hardwork picks up swings and hits wrath with him *1:32 1MysteriousEnigma Brotis: *hits a wall and boost himself off, drop kicking at evil Wraith* *1:33 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Ignores Brotis as he bounces off harmlessly* *>:) and evil. *M a g i c damn thats annoying. *1:34 Happywheels321 Hardwork (hits wrath with nail bat) *1:35 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Mortal weapons have no effect on me, fool! *1:35 Joshuakrasinski swings; not even cheat codes? *1:36 Happywheels321 Hardwork everyone plug your ears (throws sound bomb) *1:36 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: This is real life, fool! *1:36 Joshuakrasinski swings: *sicks wraith in a vaccum* *1:36 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Picks up and eats sound bomb* *1:37 Happywheels321 Hardwork shit! *1:37 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Crushes vacuum* Fool. *1:38 Joshuakrasinski swings: well i figure you were a ghost so that make you phony ghsot *1:38 Happywheels321 Hardwork wait that wasn't a sound bomb! It was a pipe bomb! *1:38 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: I am a demon, fool. *1:38 1MysteriousEnigma Brotis: *lands on the ground* F*ck, I'll need my...*he spots a falcata* There we are *1:39 Joshuakrasinski swings: *gets out bible* the power of christ compels you *1:39 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *actually takes a hit* *1:40 Happywheels321 Hardwork uses banishing spell. *1:40 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Pest. *Flings Hardwork* *1:41 Happywheels321 Hardwork DAMNIT *1:41 1MysteriousEnigma I only have 1 al character... XD *1:41 Joshuakrasinski swings; *keeps saying the power of christ compels you* *1:42 Happywheels321 Hardwork throws swings at wrath *1:42 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Stares at bible for a second, It bursts into purple flames* *1:42 Joshuakrasinski swings: overpowered mary sue!!!!!!!! *1:42 Happywheels321 Hardwork (roasts hotdog on flames)mmmmmmm. *1:42 Minecraftman1233 Hey, evil is evil. >XD *1:43 1MysteriousEnigma I was gonna introduce her later, but her name is Regal: an immortal being with the ability to manipulate earth and even reverse gravity *1:43 Minecraftman1233 Now may be the time, test run, ya know? *1:43 1MysteriousEnigma Lemme finish >:D *1:44 Happywheels321 Hardwork (eating hotdog)damn this is good *1:44 Joshuakrasinski swings: you suck wraith i am going *leaves* *1:45 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Anyone else? *1:45 Happywheels321 Hardwork is much is I hate to leave a fight I gotta go too *1:45 Joshuakrasinski swings: yea your jsut a bully *1:46 Happywheels321 Hardwork you know what I'm staying. *1:46 Joshuakrasinski swings; okay *teleports out* *1:46 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Fool, prepare to die. *1:46 1MysteriousEnigma She is virvirtually impenetrable but has plenty weaknesses, for instance, if an area lacks gravity, she is powerless *1:46 Minecraftman1233 The arena has gravity. *Because REASONS! *1:47 1MysteriousEnigma 'Cause without gravity, how can she reverse it? :D *2:00 Happywheels321 Hardwork (spits out popcorn) oh shit *2:00 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Fool, I care not. *2:00 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: I'm running out of time, I can't leave the planet. It would drain quicker *2:01 Happywheels321 Hardwork well this sucks.....literally! Hahaha *2:01 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: Please...do not adress me as a fool. I have the power and the authority to knock you senseless *2:02 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Laughs tauntingly* Prepare for battle, I defy you. *2:02 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: A battle? Why, I haven't the time! *Reveal the earnings! >:D *2:03 Happywheels321 Hardwork sighs hey just fight him I've been here all day! *2:03 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: Why should I fight you? *2:04 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Stops FUCKING TIME ITSELF* Silly immortal, You Inter my home and demand a tax, and then wonder why I wish to fight. *2:04 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: ...very well *Regal: But with good reason, the planet is at stake *2:05 Minecraftman1233 On that note, I have to walk my dogs, be back in 5 minutes. *2:05 1MysteriousEnigma Okay *2:05 Happywheels321 Hardwork than get me out of here! *2:20 1MysteriousEnigma Wb, yo *has joined Happy Tree Town. *2:20 1MysteriousEnigma Sup Deadly *2:20 Minecraftman1233 Hey, Lets continue *2:20 Deadlydark hey *2:20 1MysteriousEnigma Okay *2:20 Minecraftman1233 Hi DD *2:20 Deadlydark hey *2:21 Happywheels321 Hardwork acualy I want to see this *2:21 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: I care not for this planet. *Evil Wraith: It can burn. *2:22 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *awaits for any sudden movements by him* Then why are you here? *2:22 Happywheels321 Hardwork it won't burn. *2:22 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Another planet to cause suffering on, And my host insists on staying. *2:22 Deadlydark Crashy: *hacks a computer* *2:23 Happywheels321 Hardwork me? *2:23 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: ...I won't let that happen *2:23 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: You know the fool as Wraith. *2:24 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: No such being comes to mind *2:24 Happywheels321 Hardwork he would have already if he wasn't bothering me *2:24 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: I have plans, once I destroy the hosts will, I will enslave this planet. His spirit... Is strong... But I will destroy him. *2:25 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: If you want anyone to suffer here, you have to get through me... *2:25 Happywheels321 Hardwork too late I'm here *2:26 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: Please leave *2:26 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Come then, Stop me! *Laughs mockingly* *2:26 Happywheels321 Hardwork nope I'm not missing this *2:26 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *clutches her fist*... *2:27 Joshuakrasinski swings: me too *eats popcorn* *2:27 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Purple flame appears around him* *2:28 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *stands her ground and crouches low* We don't have to do this... *2:28 Happywheels321 Hardwork yea you do *2:28 Joshuakrasinski swings: the fate of the whole world is at stake *XMC-Grim-Reaperx has joined Happy Tree Town. *2:28 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Angles head down and smiles evilly* Ah, but we must. *2:29 Joshuakrasinski (hello grim) *2:29 XMC-Grim-Reaperx (Hello) *2:29 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: ...if you insist *Hi *2:29 Minecraftman1233 (Hey) *2:29 Happywheels321 Hardwork swings want a beer? *2:30 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Gathers purple flame and launches at Regal* *2:31 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *takes a chunk out of the ground, spinning it into an long spear which puts out the flame* *2:31 Happywheels321 Hardwork kamicamiha! *2:31 Joshuakrasinski swings: sure *drinks beer* *2:31 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *brings the spear to her side* Fight me like a man... *2:32 Happywheels321 Hardwork (drinks beer *Woo *has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. *2:33 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Lowers to ground, A greatsword with skull motifs and etched images of people in agony appears in his hand* *2:33 Happywheels321 Hardwork 20 bucks for the sword! *2:33 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: ...*waits for him* Interesting choice of weaponry *Regal: Let's see how well you use it *she charges at him* *2:34 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: It slices, It dices, It swallows souls! *2:34 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: I'm staying out of this... *2:35 Joshuakrasinski swings: where di you come from? *2:35 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Blocks charge* *2:35 Happywheels321 Hardwork now yours for 19.99 *2:35 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: I don't even know... *2:35 Joshuakrasinski swings: hmmm you drive a hard bargain *2:35 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Silence. *Zaps Hardwork* *2:35 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: How about THIS?! *she slides the spear between his legs and lifts him into the air. She leaps after him and whacks his head* *2:36 Happywheels321 Hardwork augh shit! *2:36 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: Enjoyable.... somehow... *2:36 Joshuakrasinski swings: *covers his crotch* *2:37 1MysteriousEnigma XD *2:37 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *pivots in air* Ahh, The wonderful feeling of pain. *Smiles evilly* *2:37 Happywheels321 Hardwork tosses really a beer *Really *Reapy *2:37 Joshuakrasinski swings: what you like pain? that is messed up *2:37 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *molds the spear into a razor and swings at his neck* *2:37 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: Thanks *drinks it* *2:38 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: Burn. *Sword Bursts into Flames and he slashes at her* *2:38 Joshuakrasinski swings: oh dear *2:38 Happywheels321 Hardwork what did you expect hes evil *2:38 Joshuakrasinski swings: well i didn;t expect him to be this evil that is too much *2:39 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Gets slashed, but does not bleed* Immortals, Assumiong what works on mortals works on demons. *Assuming *2:40 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *gets a small gash in her side, but no blood flows* Don't worry...I can take a hit! *she sets the razor under his jaw and kness him in the stomach followed by a powerful kick, sending him away* *2:40 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *stares at the fire* *2:40 Joshuakrasinski swings: uh reapy you okay? *2:40 Happywheels321 Hardwork popcorn can't have a battle to the death with ought popcorn! *2:40 Joshuakrasinski swings: *grabs some* *2:40 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *grabs some* *2:41 Happywheels321 Hardwork I'm making a killing today *2:41 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Lands right-side up* Enough Play. Now I'm PISSED! *Charges Regal slashing rapidly* *2:42 Happywheels321 Hardwork MORTAL COMBAT!! *2:42 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: WOOOO! *2:42 Joshuakrasinski *the mortal kombat theme plays* *2:43 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *avoids his attack and kick him in the jaw. She settles on the ground and punches him with great force* *2:43 Happywheels321 Hardwork ooooohhhhhhhh..... *2:43 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: That's gonna leave a mark... *2:44 Joshuakrasinski swings: yeah i know *2:44 Happywheels321 Hardwork well this is awsome! *2:44 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: Makes my jaw hurt every now and then... *2:45 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *His jaw is dislocated, but resets its self* I'm going to kill everyone you love. *Swings clean at her neck* *2:45 Joshuakrasinski swings: * to typer* my name is swings so yeah *2:45 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: Forget this...*she tosses the razor at him and summons armor made from pure minerals right as she gets cut* *2:45 Happywheels321 Hardwork fight fight fight! *2:46 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: Oddly familiar... *2:46 Joshuakrasinski swings: hmm *2:47 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: ...You don't know love *she heals herself slightly* But I get tye feeling you're doing what you love *2:47 Happywheels321 Hardwork yea he is *2:47 1MysteriousEnigma Tye is a new thing, should I try it? XD *2:47 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: So that's how you want to play, eh? *Purple flames burn in his hands, Which he slams into the earth. Pillars of earth burst out of the ground* *(yeah XD) *2:47 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *stares at the fire* *2:48 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *Does nothing XD *JK *2:48 Joshuakrasinski swings; ha ha very funny enigma *2:48 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *experiencing flashbacks* No... *2:49 Happywheels321 Hardwork I'm hardwork with channel 69 news *2:49 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: ...And My favorite part... *Undead of all types burst out of the pillars* *2:49 Joshuakrasinski swings: uh oh i'm out *runs cartoonishly* *2:49 Happywheels321 Hardwork ugh reapy you OK? *2:49 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *pale* *2:50 Joshuakrasinski swings: nope *grabs reapy* *2:50 Happywheels321 Hardwork uh oh *2:50 Minecraftman1233 Evil Wraith: *Points To Regal* Attack. *Undead burst forwards* *2:50 Joshuakrasinski swings: run!!! *2:50 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *leaps into the air and pushes the ground back in place before breaking off a few chunks* Let me show you how it's done...*she brings the chunks toward her and shields herself, then launches herself in all directions* *Do a boulder roll XD *2:51 Happywheels321 Hardwork stares at zombies flash backs start *2:51 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *Paralyzed* *2:51 Joshuakrasinski swings: really enigma a star fox joke? *2:51 1MysteriousEnigma Problem? :\ *3:41 1MysteriousEnigma Huh? :3 *3:41 Happywheels321 Shut up Minecraft *3:41 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *disintegrating* *3:42 Minecraftman1233 Good Wraith: Please..... just..... end..... it...... *Good Wraith: *Looks her in the eyes* Kill..... me...... *3:43 Happywheels321 Hardwork *with rifle*yea yea just shut it.(fires) *3:43 1MysteriousEnigma Fairly Regal: I'm TYRING!! *at this point most of the planet is now stone* *3:43 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *regenerating* *3:44 Minecraftman1233 Good Wraith: *Cries and falls forward* *3:44 1MysteriousEnigma Fairly Regal: *manages to control herself, though struggling*... *3:45 Happywheels321 Hardwork whoa *3:45 1MysteriousEnigma *this is temporary* *3:45 Happywheels321 Oh *3:45 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Berserk: *asleep* *3:46 Minecraftman1233 Good Wraith: *Lays face down, crying corrupted tears* *3:46 1MysteriousEnigma Fairly Regal: If anyone is still alive out there...I am sorry...*she lands on the ground, falling to her knees* *3:46 Joshuakrasinski swings: noo! i loved her but she is now gone *3:47 Happywheels321 Hardwork whoa *3:47 1MysteriousEnigma She still alive doe XD *3:47 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: Were all dead... *Berserk: *unsatisfied* This beer tastes odd... *3:47 Joshuakrasinski swings: i know if regal is still here tell her i'm sorry i didn't say it *3:47 1MysteriousEnigma She's givin y'all a chance to escape. They better hurry up XD *3:59 Happywheels321 Hardwork reapy what the hell? *3:59 Joshuakrasinski swings: he is dead *4:00 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *emerges from Reapy* *4:01 Happywheels321 Hardwork *jumps from seat*WHAT THE HELL! *4:01 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *though deceased wields the ggolden energy, which glows inside her* *Ggolden yass XD *4:01 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: Uuuugh... *4:01 Joshuakrasinski swings: reapy> *? *4:02 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: Hm? *4:02 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *it glows brighter* *4:02 Minecraftman1233 Good Wraith: *Disembodied voice* This spot in hell's where i belong.... *4:02 Joshuakrasinski swings; spooky *4:02 1MysteriousEnigma *and brighter* *and brighter*... *4:02 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *vanishes* *4:03 Happywheels321 Hardwork yea this is giving me the creeps *4:03 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *appears suddenly in front* *4:03 Joshuakrasinski swings: ahh! *4:04 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *missing both eyes* *4:04 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *revives and launches the golden energy in the form of a beacon* *4:05 Minecraftman1233 *All that's left of Wraith, Good or evil, is a sword and a black cloak.* *4:05 Joshuakrasinski swings: regal? *4:05 1MysteriousEnigma *suddenly, life is given back to the planet* *HOOAH!! *4:05 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *floating around* *4:06 Happywheels321 Hardwork well then we didn't need to get off the planet! *4:06 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *restoring everything around her* I can't believe it worked... *4:06 TotalDramaCourtneyFan1999 : *is on The blue pearl* *4:07 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *distortioned and corrupted* Brothers and sisters... *4:07 Happywheels321 Hardwork holy shit...... *4:07 Minecraftman1233 *The skull motifs and etched images of people in agony slowly fade off the sword, and become images of flowers and of the sun, and the cloak becomes white* *4:08 Joshuakrasinski swings: whoa! *4:08 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: Purity is so... *corrupted* mad... *4:08 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: YOU ALL SHALL LIVE!! *sweeps more golden energy across the planet* *Everything...is back to normal XD *Simple *4:09 Minecraftman1233 *The cloak and sword glow with holy energy* *4:10 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Reapy: *left as a skeleton, his hood and sickle left* *4:10 Minecraftman1233 (Not before I make an artifact* *4:10 Joshuakrasinski swings: poor reapy *4:10 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *pain moan* *4:10 1MysteriousEnigma That is? >:D *4:10 Minecraftman1233 *BTW, The sword and cloak are up for grabs* *4:10 Happywheels321 Hardwork *drinking two beers* holy crap.... *Hardwork grabs sword *4:11 Minecraftman1233 *They are holy* *Hardworks hand is burnt* *4:11 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: Heh, heh...*passes out and plummets* *4:11 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *coughs* *4:12 Minecraftman1233 Odd voice: Not.. worthy.. *4:12 Happywheels321 Hardwork should have known better *4:12 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Aether: *gets back in Reapy's body* *4:12 Minecraftman1233 *The wind Blows the cloak to Regal* *Odd voice: Worthy.... *4:13 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: *being that she's thousands of times the weight of a normal person, she's fure ballin right now XD* *4:13 Happywheels321 Hardwork sigh..... *4:13 1MysteriousEnigma She still a normal size though :( *4:43 Joshuakrasinski me; hey guys i was wondering should we end this? *4:44 1MysteriousEnigma >:( >:( XD *4:44 Happywheels321 Hardwork *breaks out laughing* you fell for it! *4:44 1MysteriousEnigma Regal: -.- *4:44 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Drone: *shooting at Hardwork* *4:45 Happywheels321 Hardwork shoots drone *That one wasn't empty *4:45 XMC-Grim-Reaperx Drone: *out of ammo, growl* *4:46 Joshuakrasinski me: just fade to black *does so* Category:Blog posts